A Family Reunited
by Lyger 0
Summary: A strange craft lands on the grounds, holding someone dear to Scott and Alex


A Family United  
  
It was a normal evening at the Xavier Institute for gifted Youngstern Bayville, New York. Everyone was getting ready for bed. It had beeuiet around the institute lately, what with the Asteroid M thing and all.  
Jean Grey had just finished her shower and was heading for her room. Kitty  
Pryde/Shadowcat and her roommate, Rogue, were reading in bed. Evan  
Danials/Spyke took a good stretch before hitting the hay, allowing his bonpikes to stretch to their limit before withdrawing them. Alex  
Summers/Havok lay down in bed, looking at an old photograph. Kurt  
Wagner/Nightcrawler popped downstairs to get a drink of water. Alex'rother, Scott/Cyclops was finishing up a training session in the Danger  
Room. The man simply called Logan/Wolverine was already snoring his heaff. Ororo Monroe/Storm, Evan's aunt, took a walk through the greenhouse tatch her night-time flowers bloom. Charles Xavier/Professor X sat in hioom, (Then again, he sits everywhere he goes.), thinking.  
  
"Oh, Liliandra," He said to himself. "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
Meanwhile, Scott had finished his workout and went back to the rooe and Alex shared. When he opened the door, he saw Alex still looking ahat picture. He'd been looking at it when Scott left for the Danger Roond that was at least an hour ago.  
  
"Yo little bro," Scott said, startling Alex out of his trance.  
"What's in the photo? Some girl from back in Hawaii?"  
  
"No Scott. Just lookin' at this old family photo Grandpa took of un Alaska. It was just before.... ya' know."  
  
Scott stared at the picture. In it was an image of a much younger  
Scott and Alex. It was before their mutant powers had manifested. Before  
Scott had to hide his eyes forever behind ruby-quartz lenses and before  
Alex had to rub a special ointment onto his hands to prevent the pain iis joints from permanently hurting him. Also in the picture were Scott and  
Alex's mom and dad, Katherine and Major Nathan Christopher Summers. Thicture had been taken when the family had been visiting Chris' parents in  
Alaska, before his plane crashed.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said, wiping away a tear. "How could I forget? Thlane's engine somehow caught on fire. Mom and Dad gave us the onlarachutes and made us bail out. When I lost sight of you in the smoke I  
was sure you were dead. Otherwise, I'd have been out there looking for you.  
I'm sorry bro."  
  
"Same here," Said Alex. "But hey, let's not live in the past. We'rogether now and THAT'S what's important."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure wherever Mom and Dad are, they're proud of us."  
  
Scott put an arm around his brother's shoulder. He finally felt like had kept the promise he'd made to protect Alex.  
  
Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded throughout the mansion, snappinveryone out of their reveries. Out in the hall, a hidden computer panelid out of the wall. Scott and Alex ran out of their room and Scott begao type up the commands. All down the hall, five other half asleep kidalf walked, half dragged themselves out of their rooms.  
  
"Like, what is that," Kitty asked.  
  
"Intruder alarm," Scott said, not taking his eyes off the monitor.  
"Someone or something has busted into the mansion. The point of entrs...the kitchen!"  
  
"The kitchen," Kitty gasped. "But Kurt's in there! He could, like, burt!"  
  
"Okay X-Men," Scott yelled, going into leader mode. "Get to thaitchen! MOVE!"  
  
When the teens got to the kitchen, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
There were huge holes in two of the walls, and the refrigerator was gone!  
Ororo was helping a very battered Kurt to his feet and Logan was sniffint the holes, trying to get the scent of the intruder. All the while, throfessor watched, trying to get a telepathic lock on who or what had hurne of his students. The students gathered around Kurt, trying to get somnswers from their teammate.  
  
"Who did this Kurt," Scott asked.  
  
"Are you alright," Rogue said.  
  
"What the heck happened to the Fridge," Evan exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down children," Ororo said, brushing them away. "Let hireath. Are you alright Kurt?"  
  
"Ja," Kurt said, shaking his head. "But you're not going to believhat happened."  
  
"Dude," Evan said, placing a hand on his roommate's furry shoulder.  
"We're a bunch of teenagers with super powers living in a mansion ipstate New York. Try us."  
  
"Alright," Kurt said. "But don't laugh. I came down to the kitchen tet a glass of vater. Vhen I opened the door, I saw some huge...THING  
ripping the refrigerator out of it's socket. I tried to jump on him to aeast 'port it out of here, but he managed to dodge me. Before I knew vhaas happening, it grabbed my tail, svung me around and tossed me againshe vall! Before I lost consciousness, I managed to hit the alarm button.  
Vhatever it was, it forgot me, grabbed the fridge and ran out TROUGH thzzuh vall."  
  
"I'll tell you one thing Elf," Logan said, getting up and walkinver to the others. "Whatever that thing was, it wasn't human. That scens nothing like anything I've ever smelled before."  
  
"Oh man," Kitty gasped. "Mr. Logan is right. Look at the floor!"  
  
Everyone looked at his or her feet. The tile on the kitchen floor haeen CRUSHED by something extremely heavy. In the areas of the crusheiles, there were huge footprints. The tracks were bird-like in appearence,  
with three clawed toes each. The kids all crouched down to get a betteook.  
  
"Okay Kitty," Scott said. "You're the brains on this team. What kinf animal makes tracks like this?"  
  
Kitty stammered, "W-w-well, judging by the depth of the imprint anhe obvious size of the creature, I'd have to say these were the tracks o therapod dinosaur!" 


End file.
